Honeymoon and Punishment
by hibalicious
Summary: Awalnya ini akan menjadi liburan sekaligus bulan madu mereka di Hawaii. Tapi kenapa yang bersamanya sekarang adalah Hibari dari masa lalu coba? "Pengganggu kecil harus diberi hukuman, Kyouya." B-day fic for bhiblu21.


**A/N : **Dibuat berdasarkan _prompt_ **Hawaii**, **Honeymoon**, **Bikini** dari **Cath** aka **bhiblu21** untuk b-day fic-nya 8"D Tanjoubi omedetou, Imouto-chan ^^ Semoga suka, maaf kalo aneh ^^a

Here we go. Selamat membaca, milady~

**Edit : **Karena FFn ngambek kemarin, jadi saya baru bisa publish sekarang u_ud

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"..Kau membohongiku."<p>

Hibari Kyouya mendesis, menggenggam erat tiket pesawat di tangannya—nyaris membuat kertas itu menjadi buntalan lecek tidak berharga, kalau saja Mukuro tidak menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mengambil alih kertas itu.

—Dan tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak membohongimu, Kyouya." cuapnya ringan, memberikan tiket tersebut pada pramugari yang tersenyum ramah. Pandangannya sejenak teralihkan ke pramugari lainnya di depan pintu pesawat sana. "Ayo cepat, Kyouya."

"Kau bohong." Hibari menarik kerah Mukuro begitu berjalan sejajar dengannya, memaksa lelaki itu untuk menghadapnya. "Kau bilang kita memiliki misi... Di Itali."

Mengerjap beberapa kali, butuh tiga detik bagi Mukuro untuk melekuk seringai di bibirnya. Sebuah seringai licik yang memiliki banyak makna. Apapun itu, hanya Mukuro yang tahu. Ia mengabaikan Hibari sambil menggandeng lengan mantan prefek tersebut dan menggiringnya ke kursi mereka. Pengguna ilusi itu mencuri satu ciuman singkat di bibir Hibari sebelum membalas—

"Itali? Aku tidak ingat itu. Kapan aku mengatakannya, hm, Kyouya?"

Menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari genggaman Mukuro, Hibari mendengus kesal ketika mendengar suara pramugari yang memberitahukan tentang keberangkatan pesawat. "Aku membencimu." gerutunya sambil mengelap bibir dengan lengan kemeja.

"Kufufu—"

.

.

.

"—aku juga mencintaimu, Kyouya~"

* * *

><p><strong>- Honeymoon and Punishment -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ditulis oleh <em>_**hibalicious**_

_Pen-tidak-klaim-an? __**KHR**__ punya __**Amano Akira-sensei.**_

_Pasangan __**TYL!69/TYL!18, TYL!69/18**_

_Hati hati dengan kemungkinan __**OOC, BL, Gaje, pedofil, penyalahgunaan pakaian wanita.**_

* * *

><p>Pantai. Panas. Herbivora. Ramai. Asing. Menyebalkan.<p>

Enam kata itulah yang muncul di benak Hibari ketika mendengar kata 'Hawaii'. Sebuah pulau di samudera pasifik. Ia memang tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya, dan bukan seperti ia ingin mengunjunginya. Tidak sama sekali. Keenam imej tentang 'Hawaii' di benak Hibari lah yang menyebabkannya. Menurutnya, Namimori jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada tempat itu.

Ia tidak pernah suka pantai.

Sialnya, salah satu ilusionis paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui telah mengelabuhinya. Dengan kedok menjalankan misi di Itali, makhluk personifikasi nanas biru berjalan itu membawanya berakhir duduk kesal di salah satu kursi di pesawat ini. Sebenarnya—salahnya juga sih, mengurusi paspor beserta tiket-tiketnya pada Mukuro.

Ia telah jatuh ke perangkap kriminal itu.

Kalau tahu tulisan tempat tujuan yang tertera di tiket itu bukanlah Itali, ia bisa saja langsung merobek tiketnya sebelum terlambat masuk ke pesawat. Jadi—anggap saja lima puluh persen adalah kesalahannya. Tapi tetap saja, karena mantan prefek ini adalah tipe egois, Hibari tidak akan memaafkan Mukuro. Ia bersumpah akan segera membeli tiket pulang ke Jepang sesampainya di sana.

Dan sekarang, tinggal menunggu selama beberapa jam untuk tiba di pulau bernama Hawaii itu.

—Membosankan.

- oOo -

...Krik.

Hibari Kyouya akan sangat senang jika ada yang menjelaskan padanya kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat tidur mewah di sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia ketahui. Juga penjelasan kenapa kepalanya terasa pusing dan tenggorokkannya kering ketika ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, memandangi segala yang ada di kamar itu. Walaupun dengan pandangan sedikit berputar karena entah mual atau apa, Hibari dapat mengetahui jelas ini adalah kamar—

"Kufufu.."

—hotel.

Biru pucat bertemu _azure_ dan merah menyala. Dalam sekejap Hibari melempar _death glare_nya pada lelaki yang tampak duduk di ujung kasur berlawanan dengannya.

"Akhirnya bangun Kyouya? Kau tidur nyenyak sekali..." ujar sang ilusionis seraya melangkah mengambil segelas air dari meja di dekatnya, menyodorkannya pada Hibari.

Mengambil gelasnya, Hibari memicingkan matanya sebelum menegak habis air dalam gelas. "Ini di mana?" Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi setidaknya, segelas air itu lumayan menyegarkan.

"Hawaii, tentu saja." Dengan goyangan telunjuk kanan dan decakan lidah. "Kau tidak sadar, Kyouya? Sudah tahu kau tidak tahan alkohol, kau malah meminumnya di pesawat." Mukuro mengerutkan dahinya, tapi masih dengan seringai terpasang, ia melanjutkan. "Aku menggendongmu sampai kemari. Kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya dirimu, Kyouya? Berasa menggendong bayi dewasa. Punggungku sakit, tahu."

...Yaterus.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus memijitk—"

_**BUKH~**_

Bantal empuk mendarat tepat di wajah Mukuro.

Dan sebelum sempat protes, Mukuro mendapati pasangannya itu beranjak dari kasur, memakai jasnya yang sebelumnya tergantung di balik pintu.

"Oya? Mau ke mana, Kyouya?"

Hibari hanya melirik dari ujung mata.

"Jepang."

...Eh?

Detik selanjutnya, sesuatu yang lebih _'eh'_ lagi Mukuro dapati di pandangannya. Sebuah asap merah muda diiringi efek suara _'poof'_ mengelilingi tubuh Cloud Guardian itu, membuat sosoknya tidak terlihat sedikitpun. Sampai mata Mukuro sedikit melebar, mendapati sosok _skylark_nya itu menjadi lebih pendek, lebih mungil, lebih—

"K... Kyouya?"

—muda sepuluh tahun.

.

.

.

.

.

Raut wajah kesal, tatapan penuh kenistaan, urat kemarahan kasat mata.

Tiga hal yang dihadiahi Hibari muda itu ketika Mukuro melenggang ke hadapannya, memasang wajah pedofil. Yang—

"Kamikorosu.."

—entah kenapa di sudut pandang Hibari, ia hanya melihat tubuh manusia dengan kepala beruang yang mendekat padanya.

Personifikasi kepala beruang di pandangan Hibari itu menatap lekat pemuda di hadapannya. Sosok Hibari Kyouya yang lebih muda sepuluh tahun. Ah—ini mengingatkannya pada masa-masa dulu ketika ia dan Hibari masihlah rival abadi. Eh, tapi sebenarnya sekarang juga masih rival sih, pembedanya hanya cincin di jari manis masing-masing.

AH—bukan waktunya nostalgia. Seharusnya sekarang, ia dan Kyouyanya tengah menikmati bulan madu mereka. Yah, walaupun Hibari jelas-jelas ingin kembali ke Jepang. Tapi—masa baru saja ia akan mempersuasi Hibari untuk menikmati bulan madu, pemuda ini malah dengan cerobohnya terlempar ke masa depan.

Dan raut wajah Mukuro berubah seketika.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia mencubit kedua pipi Kyouya remajanya itu. Membuat yang bersangkutan mengerang kesal, menendang kaki Mukuro sekeras mungkin.

"Oya—uh, sakit, Kyouya. Bisakah kau tidak kasar untuk sekali saja, hm?"

Dibalas tampang _deadpan_ Hibari.

Mukuro menghela nafas, ia melepaskan kedua pipi Hibari, beralih ke pergelangan tangannya dan menggiring pemuda itu, menghempaskannya ke atas kasur. Sedikit kasar memang, tapi ia ingin memberikan sedikit hukuman pada ia yang telah mengganggu waktunya dengan Kyouyanya.

Dan sang prefek itu menggeram ketika Mukuro merayap di atasnya, ia memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

"Pengganggu kecil harus diberi hukuman, Kyouya." Yang berambut biru itu berhenti ketika wajahnya sejajar dengan milik pemuda di bawahnya. Ia menyeringai lebar, sementara Hibari sudah merasakan hawa dingin menjalar di tulang belakangnya.

Dalam sedetik, Mukuro mengeluarkan suatu benda dari balik tubuhnya—entah dari mana itu—dan langsung menunjukkannya di depan muka Hibari yang berumur enam belas tahun itu.

Benda yang membuat mata Hibari melebar sedikit, memasang _wtf face_.

Tapi membuat seringai di wajah Mukuro semakin berseri-seri, secerah mentari pagi yang terbit di timur(?).

"Kau bercanda."

Mukuro menggeleng mantap, menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu di depan wajah kesal sang prefek. "Aku selalu serius denganmu, Kyouya."

"Kau bercanda dengan serius."

...

Menghela nafas, Mukuro duduk di atas perut pemuda itu, mengabaikan protes soal berat tubuhnya yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. "Aku tidak mau dengar alasan, Kyouya. Sebagai hukumanmu, pakai ini, atau aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga."

Tatapan _wtf_ Hibari semakin dalam.

Ia penasaran apakah Mukuro dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun akan menjadi senista dan sebejat ini. Dan bertanya-tanya apakah Mukuro pernah merasakan tersedak tonfa. Kalau belum, Hibari dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Sayangnya—

"Jadi Kyouya, pakai ini?" tawar—atau tepatnya ancam Mukuro dengan senyum gelap di wajahnya.

Dan benda itu digoyang-goyangkan lagi di depan wajah Hibari.

Lagi.

- oOo -

Hibari dengan ragu membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi. Seorang Hibari Kyouya memang tidak pernah merasa ragu. Tapi pengecualian untuk hal ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak merasa ragu untuk membuka pintu di mana di baliknya terdapat pedofil yang siap menyerang kapan saja.

—Apalagi dengan memakai pakaian macam ini.

Tunggu, ini bahkan bukan pakaian. Ini hanya beberapa helai kain yang bisa melar dan disambungkan dengan tali. Seperti kekurangan bahan untuk membuat baju normal saja. Dan yang jadi masalah, mana ada—_cough_—lelaki memakai yang seperti ini? Abnormal. Konyol. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Walaupun bisa saja ia kabur dari tempat ini, lewat jendela kamar mandi. Tapi niat itu segera ia urungkan ketika melihat pemandangan luar dari lantai delapan belas ini.

Ini bukan Jepang.

Lamunannya seketika dibuyarkan oleh ketukkan pintu dan panggilan namanya dari luar. Hibari mendengus kesal ketika ketukkannya terdengar semakin banyak. Ia langsung membuka pintu dengan kasar, memasang tampang kesal luar biasa sambil menatap tajam ilusionis yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya itu.

"Puas?"

—Lebih dari itu.

Entah kenapa Mukuro merasakan darah segar mengalir deras di hidungnya. Mimisan tanpa alasan. Atau apa mungkin karena pemandangan sosok Hibari Kyouya di hadapannya yang mengenakan bikini seksi bercorak nanas. Wajah dihiasi semburat merah muda tipis—mungkin karena malu—ditambah bola mata yang bergulir ke samping, menolak bertemu pandang dengannya ketika Mukuro menatapnya dari bawah ke atas. I—Imut? _Cough_.

Tunggu, apa tadi?

Bikini?

BIKINI.

Tidak perlu memakai _caps lock_ juga sepertinya sudah cukup jelas. Iya, hanya ada kain melar berwarna oranye dengan motif nanas yang menutupi bagian dada dan _cough—vital region_(?)nya di bawah sana. Oke ini memang memalukan, apalagi bagi seseorang yang dibilang paling menakutkan di Namimori. Tapi setidaknya, ini lebih baik daripada di_piiiiiip_ tidak jelas oleh om-om nanas pedofil.

Sementara om-om nanas pedofil yang dimaksud tengah merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil handphone. Inginnya sih, diabadikan. Tapi baru saja mengeluarkan handphonenya, benda itu sudah hilang dari genggaman tangannya. Dan dalam sedetik, ia mendengar bunyi benda keras dilemparkan ke tembok.

"...K—"

Handphonenya terlihat tergeletak hancur menjadi kepingan tidak berharga.

"Mati saja kau." Dengan suara dingin dan nada penuh intimidasi dari Cloud Guardian muda berbikini itu.

—Mukuro jongkok di pojokan meratapi nasib handphone satu-satunya itu. Awan gelap hitam kasat mata terlihat di atas kepalanya.

"H.. Handphone..ku..?"

...

Hibari tidak mempedulikan Mukuro yang sedang berkabung itu. Dan entah sedang mengabaikan fakta atau sudah tidak merasa malu atau apa, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kenyataan dirinya tengah memakai helaian kain memalukan itu, dan duduk bersilang kaki di atas kasur, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Butuh sekitar satu menit bagi Mukuro untuk kembali ke alam sadar, mengelap air matanya(mungkin) lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia kemudian menoleh singkat ke arah Hibari, sebelum melepas jaketnya hitamnya dan melemparnya ke arah pemuda itu. Sebelum Hibari menyadarinya, ia merasa pergelangan tangannya ditarik, membuatnya turun dari kasur dan berjalan paksa mengikuti ilusionis yang tengah membuka pintu hotel.

Hibari langsung mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Pakai jaketnya—"

Ia menyeringai singkat.

"—kita ke pantai."

_AP—_

- oOo -

Mukuro sudah menyadari sejak awal bahwa lima menit sudah berlalu. Jauh. Sebenarnya sejak Hibari keluar dari kamar mandi, itu pun sudah hampir sepuluh menit berlalu—dan ia tak habis pikir apa yang Hibari lakukan di kamar mandi sehingga membutuhkan waktu sepuluh menit untuk berganti pakaian. Tunggu, itu tidak penting. Jadi—yang aneh adalah; kenapa Kyouya dari masanya belum kembali juga? Seingatnya efek bazooka akan habis setelah lima menit.

Ini kabar buruk.

Mist Guardian itu bersandar di jok penumpang taksi. Ia menumpu dagu dengan tangan kirinya, memandang datar jalanan penuh orang asing. Bukan. Bukan berarti ia tidak suka dengan Hibari dari masa lalu. Ia suka. Karena bagaimanapun itu masih Hibari miliknya, kan? Hanya saja—yang ia butuhkan sekarang itu Hibari yang sekarang. Tidak masalah kalau ini Namimori, tapi ini Hawaii. Mukuro sengaja ke sini untuk berdua saja.

Yang berambut biru itu melirik Hibari yang—ternyata balas memandang tajam padanya. Tatapannya tidak jauh beda dari yang sekarang, pikir Mukuro, membuatnya ingin tertawa. Kyouyanya memang tidak terlalu berubah.

Dan reaksi kecil itu disadari oleh yang dipandangi.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Mukuro menggeleng ringan. Entah kenapa, tangannya tergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh rambut lembut pemuda itu. Ia mengelus kepala Hibari pelan.

"Kufufu.. Kau manis."

"Ap—" Hibari segera menepis tangan Mukuro dari kepalanya. "—berisik."

Dan tawa kecil terdengar lagi.

Memang tidak terlalu berubah, Kyouyanya itu.

- oOo -

Pantai. Panas. Herbivora. Menyebalkan.

Imej pantai di mata Hibari remaja dan Hibari yang dewasanya tidak terlalu jauh rupanya. Hanya saja, Hibari dewasa menambah beberapa kata lagi. Yang jelas, intinya ia tidak suka pantai. Sayangnya ia tidak ada pilihan lain. Mukuro memaksanya ke sini—hanya dengan jaket panjangnya dan—cough—bikini memalukan di dalamnya.

Ia bersumpah akan menghajar Mukuro di masanya jika kembali nanti.

"Nah, Kyouya—" Mukuro membuka pintu taksi, keluar dan mengulurkan tangannya—yang hanya disambut oleh gerutu pemuda itu.

"Aku benci pantai."

Mukuro menarik senyum di bibirnya. Menyibakkan rambut depannya ke belakang telinga ketika angin sepoi menerpanya. "Aku tahu."

Ya mbok kalo tahu kenapa diajak ke pantai.

"Ini hukuman untukmu karena menggangguku, Kyouya. Ayo keluar."

Oke, Hibari berpikir Mukuro sudah gila membiarkan ia memakai bikini memalukan di pantai asing ini. Yang benar saja, biarpun ini di suatu tempat yang asing dan tidak ada yang mengenalnya, Hibari tidak akan begitu saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan memakai pakaian seperti ini di tempat umum. Woy, dia itu laki-laki tahu.

Dan Hibari hanya memberungut membuang wajah dari Mukuro. Mengabaikan ajakan Mist Guardian yang terlihat tengah menghela nafas itu. "Kalau begitu terserah kau saja Kyouya. Kalau tidak keluar, kau akan ikut pergi entah ke mana dengan taksi ini. Bagaimana?" ujarnya ringan, mengangkan sebelah tangannya.

...Benar juga.

Hibari segera beranjak keluar taksi, menarik jaket Mukuro agar lebih menutupi tubuhnya. Tsk. Memang Mukuro itu orang yang licik. Selalu membuatnya tidak bisa memilih pilihan lain selain yang Mukuro tawarkan.

Ia berjalan mengikuti Mukuro di belakang—sampai ia sadar, bahwa tidak ada siapapun di pantai itu. Sepi, kosong, tidak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Hanya hamparan pasir putih pantai dan deburan ombak santai yang menyambut mereka. Hibari segera menoleh ke arah Mukuro—yang tengah membuka baju atasnya, membuat sang prefek itu segera menoleh ke arah lain.

"Kufufu. Kau mau bertanya kenapa tidak ada orang?" Mukuro melempar bajunya ke kursi pantai yang sudah ada di sana sejak awal. "Daerah ini milik Vongola~ Dan hanya dikhususkan bagi _keluarga_ saja. Kufufu."

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengira kekuasaan Vongola sampai ke tempat ini juga di sepuluh tahun kemudian. Ah—tapi siapa peduli dengan Vongola?

"Ayo ke sana, Kyouya." tunjuk Mukuro ke arah pesisir pantai. "Oh, tapi kau harus melepas jaketnya dulu. Kufufufu.."

"Malas."

Dan pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di kursi di mana Mukuro menaruh kaosnya tadi, memandang datar matahari yang hampir terbenam di barat sana.

"Tsk. Kalau begitu..." Yang berambut biru itu memandang Hibari dengan tatapan—seduktif? Dan membuka kancing celananya, lalu ke ritsletingnya, secara perlahaaaaaan—sampai Hibari muda itu menyadari apa yang akan Mukuro lakukan, dan segera berdiri.

"Baiklah. Ke sana." Dengan nada penuh ketidaktulusan, ia berjalan ke arah ombak, menendangi pasir tanpa alasan. Ia merasa sedikit geli ketika ombak datang mengenai kakinya. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia ke pantai.

Mukuro menarik senyumnya ketika melihat Kyouya remajanya dari belakang, tengah memainkan ombak dengan kakinya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih damai. Setidaknya, tidak sesuram biasanya. _Ho_. Bagaimanapun, Hibari di depannya itu masih anak-anak rupanya. Dan tanpa disadari, ia sudah melangkah ke belakang Hibari, langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kufufu.. Kau harus sering-sering seperti ini...Kyouya." bisiknya sambil mencium rambut Hibari, menghirup harum pemuda itu.

Dan sebelum sempat protes terhadap pelukan langsung di belakangnya, Hibari merasakan asap merah muda mengepul, mengelilingi tubuhnya dan menghalangi pandangannya.

Ia ditransfer kembali ke masanya.

.

.

.

"Mukuro..."

Yang memiliki iris beda warna itu mengerjapkan matanya. Baru menyadari objek yang ia peluk terasa lebih besar, dan tinggi. Sampai ia sadar bahwa Hibari dari masanya telah kembali.

"Kyou—"

Dorongan keras, terhempas ke pasir pantai, tatapan predator dari pasangannya.

"—ya...?"

"Apa. Yang. Kau. Lakukan?"

_OHSHI_—

Mukuro memasang wajah tanpa dosa level sepuluhnya. Membentuk senyum manis di bibirnya, dan berharap Hibari tidak akan membahas atau mengingat tentang hukuman bikini itu. Sayangnya Hibari Kyouya bukanlah seseorang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu, terutama tentang sesuatu yang menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

_Gulp._

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyou—ACK."

Tonfa metal mendorong keras leher lelaki bermodel rambut aneh itu.

"Begitukah?" Entah perasaannya saja atau bukan, tapi Mukuro melihat seringai keji melekuk di bibir sang mantan prefek. "Kalau begitu, aku ada satu permintaan. Boleh, bukan?"

Hanya senyum miris dipaksakan yang terlihat dari Mukuro. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa keringat dingin sudah ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tahu, apapun permintaannya, itu bukanlah kabar baik untuknya.

"...Apapun untukmu, Kyouya. K-Kufu...fu.."

- oOo -

Keesokan harinya Mukuro bangun dari tidurnya dengan segar. Tadi malam merupakan malam yang luar biasa. Karena ternyata ia salah. Mukuro kira permintaan Hibari kemarin adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Tahunya, Kyouyanya meminta ia melakukan _itu_ beberapa ronde. Sampai salah satu dari mereka menyerah. Dan tebak apa? Hibari kalah duluan dan tertidur di pelukkannya.

"Kufufu~"

Mukuro mereganggkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Berguling ke samping—hanya untuk menyadari tempat di sebelahnya telah kosong. Mungkin Hibari sudah bangun duluan, pikirnya. Namun ketika bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, pandangannya dihalangkan oleh suatu benda—yang membuat ia melebarkan matanya sedikit.

"Wao. Tidur nyenyak, hn?" ujar yang memegang benda itu. "Kuharap kau belum melupakan permintaannya, Mukuro." lanjut Cloud Guardian itu, menggoyang-goyangkan kain bermotif burung bulat yang ia pegang di depan wajah Mukuro.

Tidak perlu ditanya juga ia sudah tahu apa permintaan Hibari yang sebenarnya itu. Dan Mukuro hanya bisa tersenyum miris pasrah.

"Pakai ini, Mukuro?"

Hibari menggoyang-goyangkan lagi helaian kain tipis itu.

.

.

.

"Atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati. _Sekarang_ juga."

* * *

><p><strong>- O w a r i -<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Muku :<strong> Kufufu~ Buon compleanno, **bhiblu21**.

**Hiba :** Hnf. Otanjoubi omedetou.

**Hibalicious :** Yay~ Selamat ulang tahun Cath 8D Wish you all the best ^^d Astaga saya nulis apa XD;;; Haduuh gomen ne Cath, kalo ga sesuai yang diinginkan TT^TT Neechan(?) rada kesulitan sama prompt ini, terutama kalo bikin Hiba pake bikini XD;; Rasanya gimana—gitu. Tapi akhirnya bisa diatasin juga, sih XD;

Dan—untuk milady yang lain, gimana? XD; Rasanya udah lama(?) ga buat TYL!69/18, dan saya lagi ngeusahain bikin se-IC mungkin. Tapi rasanya masih aja keluar batasan ya—ahahahacough ^^;;;; Dan—yeah, endingnya masih gantung. Ada yang penasaran gimana reaksi Mukuro (bukan TYL) pas Hiba dateng-dateng lagi pake bikini? XD;;

Pfft.. Gitu deh. Jaa—review, minna? :3 Saya tunggu saran dan komentarnya :D Makasih yang udah baca o/ _*sawerin nanas*_


End file.
